


Ack! It's a Songfic!

by xffan_2000



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: It was a challenge. I didn't wanna do it, but I had to. Don't blame me. Set during "Starcrossed." (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	Ack! It's a Songfic!

ACK! IT'S A SONGFIC!

By: xffan_2000

Summary: It was a challenge. I didn't wanna do it, but I had to. Don't blame me. Set during "Starcrossed."

++++++++++

"Tell me, Shayera, what you know about this planet and its people," Hro Talak said.

She'd not heard his voice in years. Her reports to Thanagar were sent via encoded subspace message. No reports were ever received by her. So, the arrival of the Thanagarian army on Earth...while anticipated...was utterly unexpected at that particular moment.

Now she stood next to her kind once again as they waited to speak to the United Nations. Her people would save Earth from the Gordanians. She and Hro would be celebrated heroes back home.

"It's a world of laughter," she began wistfully, "a world of tears."

Hro tilted his head and crossed his arms over his hugely-broad chest. "Go on."

"It's a world of hopes," she continued. When Hro frowned slightly, she quickly added, "and a world of fears."

Hro nodded, apparently pleased with that particular bit of information.

"There is just one moon and one golden sun."

"We know that already, Lieutenant."

"A smile means friendship to everyone," she offered helpfully.

The commander rolled his eyes under his mask. "Wonderful."

"Though the mountains divide and the oceans are wide, it's a small world after all," Shayera concluded.

For some reason, Hro scowled at her.

"Commander," Kragger interrupted, "the council will see you now."

Hro gave Shayera one last disapproving look then turned to his second in command. "Very good, Kragger." He stalked away, shaking his head as though something horrible was stuck in his brain playing on an endless loop.

END

Author's Note: Okay, I HATE songfics. I also find "It's a Small World" to be the most annoying song in the world. (Thus is why I won't go on the ride at Disney World!) So, now you've got *that* song stuck in your head, my job here is done!

Credit Where Credit is Due: The tune was written by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman.


End file.
